masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ariake Technologies
Raikou C'mon, I can't be the only one who ever noticed this... Notable trivia, since Raikou (the Pokémon) must have definitely at least crossed the conciousness of Bioware when they were naming random items? :Ok what else connects them apart from the name? Unless you can find some other connection, then this falls under name trivia, and that isn't trivia. Lancer1289 03:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I sure hope it isn't a pokemon reference. Anywho, from the naming trends we see with Ariake Technologies weapons, I'd say it's much more likely that the Raikou line of pistols is named after Minamoto no Raikō (often transliterated as Raikou), aka Minamoto no Yorimitsu, a famed Japanese warrior of the late 10th-early 11th centuries. This would much better fit with their normal naming scheme, which involves naming their products after Japanese samurai weapons or other misc. Japanese terms (Katana, Tsunami, Naginata, etc.) If it is a pokemon reference, it will cause me to lose a good deal of faith in BioWare. SpartHawg948 03:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I learned something from this. Lancer1289 03:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::(Same anonymous poster from before) Seriously? Pokémon hate? /neither here nor there. As for the reasoning, if it were possible to develop games in a vacuum, then it'd be a sheer coincidence. But the Pokémon in question has been around since 1999. That'd be like being surprised that a random plumber NPC is named "Mario" or "Luigi": I don't think it's possible to be that culturally blind (since this is the same studio that included Paragon Seuss in Dragon Age's Lore). In Japanese, 'raikou' literally means "Lightning". There's another weapon made by the same manufacturer that's named "Thunder". Which would have matched 'Raikou' if it was named "Lightning" or "Thunder" was named "Kaminari" (Japanese for Thunder). Why is one Japanese and the other English if they were going for the Thunder and Lightning Combo? As for hard, Word-Of-God-style proof, I don't have any, but it's at least interesting to think about. :::::And you have yet to demonstrate a connection between the pistol and the pokemon apart from the name. Name trivia just isn't trivia, and with the evidence provided above about Ariake's naming conventions, it is even more unlikely. Lancer1289 03:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Incorrect, sir. The Thunder assault rifle is not made by the same manufacturer as the Raikou. The Raikou is produced by Ariake Technologies. The Thunder is produced by Haliat Armory. You need to provide some sort of link between the Raikou pistol and the pokemon thing of the same name. You have not done so. On the other hand, it's perfectly plausible that the name Raikou was chosen either because of its meaning in Japanese (which fits with Ariake Tech's naming scheme as evidenced by the Tsunami assault rifle), or for its martial connotation in Japanese culture and history (which fits with Ariake Tech's naming scheme as evidenced by the Katana shotgun and Naginata sniper rifle). If you want any mention of the pokemon in the article, you need to provide some plausible link, not just guess about cultural blindness and whatnot. And if you don't want it in the article, there's no reason for this discussion to be taking place. SpartHawg948 04:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC)